


It's Gotta Happen

by evaunit0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaunit0/pseuds/evaunit0
Summary: Matt's hobby is teasing Shiro and Keith. Nothing has changed now that they're in space.





	It's Gotta Happen

“So when’s the anniversary?”

Shiro blinked at the blatant smirk in Matt’s voice beneath the sleepy rasp. Looking up from his monitor, Shiro gave him a steady gaze. When they had found him, Matt wasn’t in need of a healing pod, but Coran insisted they take him to the med bay for inspections regardless of him protesting, _“I’m fine, old man.”_

After which, Coran proceeded to pull out an assortment of needles to poke Matt with, claiming to be testing for strands of space flu. Shiro had suppressed a smile.

Now, he frowned. “What anniversary?”

Matt rolled his eyes, sitting up on the examination table using his elbows. Everyone had forced Pidge to take a nap after the rescue mission, and Shiro readily volunteered to watch over Matt for the night in her place. “You and the wizkid. Kogane. _Keith_ ,” Matt raised an eyebrow, and Shiro felt himself redden. “Or has that rocket not launched?”

Shiro bit the inside of his cheek and turned to face the door. “Keith is busy. We all are.”

“Oh my god, no,” Matt shook his head, swinging his legs out of the sheets to sit on the edge of the bed, casting a finger at Shiro. “You two are probably still flirting horribly as ever.”

“We never _flirted_ -”

“Oh, so your wrestling matches were for fun? You helped him do his laundry because you’re such great friends?”

Shiro’s face was hot. “ _Matt_ -”

“And I guess you two kissed at New Year’s just for shits and giggles,” Matt scoffed, hopping off the bed. His legs folded, and Shiro dashed up in time to grab his arm as he wobbled for a second, Matt huffing in appreciation. “See, if I were Keith, you have swooned me into your arms.”

“I could just let go,” Shiro grumbled, but held on anyway, walking Matt over to where he pointed - the room’s sink.

Matt cupped his hands under the faucet and drank a little, drying his hands on his shirt front. “Seriously, dude, how long are you going to let this play out?”

Shiro swallowed, giving a non-comital shrug. “I don’t know. It’s different now. You’ll see.”

Matt’s eyes narrowed as he shouldered off the thin sweater Coran had dressed him in, walking slowly by himself to drape it over the bed; holding the silence for a moment before replying. “Whatever, Shiro. From what I’ve heard and seen, you know that kid would die for you,” Matt shook his head again, and Shiro felt something like guilt wash over his skin as they met eyes. “And I know you’d kill for him.”

*****

“Okay, this is the definitely the best food I’ve had while in space,” Matt hummed his gratitude around his fork, nodding towards Hunk. “It’s Hunk, right?” He pointed to the seat next to him. “And Lance? Thanks for keeping up with my sister. She’s awful.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. Shiro suspected she was still too happy to have her brother back to be bickering with him just yet.

“I’m glad you’ve all been acquainted-” Allura began, and Matt coughed into his sleeve.

“Here we go,” Shiro muttered, and Keith smiled down at his plate. Shiro hoped his blush was discreet.

“You must be the Princess Allura,” Matt offered, and stood, napkin falling off his lap. He gave a half-bow, dramatically twisting his wrist across the table. “Shiro told me all about you, but he failed to mention how spectacularly gorgeous you were. I can’t imagine why.”

“Oh my god,” Hunk murmured. “It’s another Lance.”

Allura’s face settled into a line, and Lance gave Hunk a traitorous glare. “I am never _this_ bad-”

“Yes you are,” Shiro and Keith offered at the same time, and Matt looked at them, hooking a thumb in their direction.

“They still act like they’re a pair?”

Allura opened her mouth to speak, but gave a puzzled look towards Pidge, as if asking for help with managing her brother. “They- well, they do share the same lion, if that is what you’re implying.”

Matt raised both of his eyebrows, his mouth dropping open. “Shiro! You didn’t tell me you let him sit in your lap while piloting now! Or is it the other way around?”

Keith went red faster than Shiro paled.

Lance bursted out in laughter before anything else could be said.

“Wait, wait, wait- are you telling me I’m not the only one who thinks these two are dopey as shit around each other?”

“We _all_ think that, Lance,” Pidge muttered, and Hunk nodded quietly, taking bite of his food.

Shiro tried to gain ground, utilizing a threatening tone. “ _Matt_ -”

“Were they always like this?” Lance interrupted, speaking over Shiro. Keith was still fuming, more so when Lance got half out of his seat to address Matt. “Even back at the Garrison?”

Matt snorted. “I think they were worse there - at least they can keep their hands to themselves at a table now.”

“Matt!” Keith shouted, and Shiro had to pull him back down into his seat with a hand on his shoulder.

Allura laughed once into her sleeve, which earned a mutual glare from Shiro and Keith. She blushed, holding up her hands in defense. “You two… _are_ close.”

Keith growled, slouching in his seat a moment before shoving off the table, and escaping out into the hall. Shiro was standing before he even realized it, and slid out the door before it closed again.

Through the door, Shiro could dimly hear Matt. “Man, if I can use your phone, I could probably access all the Garrison photos I have of them.”

Shiro sighed. He’d deal with their embarrassing photos later. Plus, he was sure he had plenty of Matt that Pidge would be happy to decode for him.

He found Keith a couple hallways away, leaning against one of the walls with his arms folded. He didn’t look up as Shiro stood in front of him, and pulled him into an easy hug.

“You want to talk about it?”

Keith groaned, burying his head farther into Shiro’s chest. “Is it that obvious?”

Shiro hummed into Keith’s head, breathing softly. “I didn’t think you noticed.”

Scoffing, Keith pulled back, letting Shiro’s forehead bump into his. “How did Matt and _Lance_ know before us?”

Shiro’s laugh echoed down the hall prettily as he tucked a piece of Keith’s hair behind his ear. “What’s worse will be having to tell them after all of this.”

Keith’s cheeks were dusted red, and Shiro didn’t think once before lifting his chin up. Keith closed the distance, pressing his lips against Shiro’s naturally, just like flying. Like it fit.

“Better than New Years?” Shiro asked, and Keith elbowed him in the side before wrapping his arms around him tightly.

Keith smiled. “I wonder if Matt still has those pictures.”

There was an outburst of shouting from the dinning hall’s direction, and Shiro bit his lip. “I think they may have just found them.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the prompt on tumblr!! i'm on fall break rn and i'm loving being able to write sheith instead of hours of metrical poetry ;_;
> 
> tumblr: paladinlion


End file.
